villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Dark Priest Hargon/Pure evil proposal: Muruta Azrael from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed
Have you ever been bullied before? Well, it appears that bullying can turn a victim into a genocidal monster. And he is none other than Muruta Azrael, the leader of Blue Cosmos. What is the work? Mobile Suit Gundam Seed take place in a world where coordinators, a group of genetically enchanced human have conflicts with the naturals, naturally born human being. The main protagonist, Kira Yamato, started his journey when his home-colony got attacked. Who is Muruta? What has he done? Muruta is a natural. When he was a kid, he got bullied by a arrogant coordinator. He than asked his mother why he is not born as a coordinator, only to be slaped by her as she say she would never have a child like those 'monster'. This eventually cause Muruta to develop a hatred towards coordinators. When he grows up, he become the leader of Blue Cosmos, a organisation that ia said to protect naturals. However, Muruta fires nuclear missiles to Junius 7, a farming colony and killed everyone in it, thus triggering a war between coordinators,represented by ZAFT and Earth Alliance. Muruta than set a plan to weaken the force of ZAFT, he intends to use the Cyclops system, a microwave energy weapon to do it. He placed the weapon under Alaska base and arranged the soldiers their to 'defence' it. As a result, the ZAFT force is convinced to move close to the base when Muruta and other high ranking officials go to Panama. When the Cyclops system activated, the soldiers left for 'defence' and a lot of ZAFT soldiers are killed. Muruta also gains total control on Earth Alliance as the result. Than, in order to go to space, Muruta 'request' Orb, a neutral nation to let them use the mass driver to go to space. After getting rejected, Muruta ordered his forces to attack Orb. Despite Orb's resistance, Muruta's forces is able to overwhelmed it. However, the mass driver is destroyed by the prime minister of Orb. Muruta than boarded the Dominion to go to space, where he nuked a ZAFT astroid base into nothing. He soon obtained N-Jammers system, and instead of using it solves Earth's energy crisis, he used it on war. Than Muruta tried an attempts to nuke PLANTs entirely, but is stopped by Kira and Athrun. Muruta than ordered to try a second attempts to nuke PLANTs, but is questioned by Natare, he pointed a gun at her to force the crews of Dominion to follow his order. Than, when Muruta sees Archangel, he ordered Natare to destroy it as it is filled with 'traitors'. However, Flay, one of the crew members of Dominion alerts Archangel about it. This cause Muruta to point his gun at her and ready to fire, but Natare blocked his way and is shot instead. This cause the remaining Dominion crews to evacuate. When Muruta tried to leave the ship, Natare locked him together with herself in the bridge, where Muruta shot at her multiple times. He than process to destroy the Archangel himself, but Mu, the ace pilot blocked the beam and seemingly perished in the process. Archangel the responses by firing at Dominion's bridge, thus killing Muruta and Natare. Heinous Standard Being responsible for starting the war, attempted genocide, willing to sacrifice his own soldiers and using inhuman weapons. Mitigating factors When Muruta was a child, he got bullied by a coordinator. But I don't think that is a reason for he to attempt genocide on all coordinators Final thoughts Muruta is basically a much worse version of Bask Om, so Muruta definitely is a pure evil, however, there is a sucessor of him... Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals